


Facing the Facts

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Drag Queen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had only agreed to help Fraser out. But Fraser had said nothing about standing on a stage in front of thousands of people. Fraser had also neglected to mention that it was an all-female band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** Due South is the property of Alliance Atlantis. I have no claims on the characters or anything at all of “Hard Core Logo” either. Written for fun not profit   
> **_Notes:_** Written for the [ds_aprilfools](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools/) round 2011, Prompt 25: disguise
> 
> This is an excerpt or first glimpse of a longer story I'm going to finish some time in the (nearer) future

Ray almost poked himself in the eye with the pencil. “Damn!” he muttered quietly. How had he let himself be talked into this? He threw a dirty look into the mirror to fix it on Benton Fraser instead.

Fraser looked up, confused that Ray was staring at him, and made a face that clearly conveyed that he had no idea why Ray was upset.

The Mountie was out.of.his.freaking.mind.

Ray could do this, of course he _could_ ; it wasn’t a question of _ability_. It was more a question of _wanting_ to follow through with this loopy scheme. In all honesty? No; thanks but no thanks.

But, of course, Fraser hadn’t been this obvious about it. Fraser had said: “Ray, a friend asked me for help and I agreed but it appears that I am lacking the required rapport.” And Ray had said: “Oh really, Fraser my dear friend? I have no idea why that might be the case since you are such a normal human being and all but I’d be ridiculously happy to volunteer anyway in your quest for justice and the Canadian way.”

Well, more or less. Ray wasn’t trying to give any direct transcript here or anything.

And what did it get Ray? THIS. This was what Ray got for helping out a friend. He yelped when he pinched an inch of flesh with the tweezers.

“Ray, why don’t you let me—“

“I’m fine, Fraser. I can manage on my own, thanks.” Ray snapped annoyed.

Ray took a look in the mirror and tried not to raise his eyebrows.

The mirror showed a woman with soft blonde hair that reached almost down to her chin. It looked tousled and cheeky and somehow cute and it accentuated the brazen, red lipstick. The eyes were framed with dark pencil and the cheeks were slightly highlighted.

She looked confident, daring, uncaring… Ray swallowed.

The leather skirt was almost a size to small the way it clung to the lean legs. But it looked perfect with the red shirt that covered the perky breasts. A band of braided leather snaked around the wrist, next to a metal bracelet and a glimpse of tattoo showed around the edges of the sleeve.

This woman was supposed to be outside on the stage in less than fifteen minutes.

This woman wasn’t even a woman.

This woman was Ray Kowalski.

Ray had shaved his legs, pulled on the tight, leather mini-skirt and applied the required make-up. He had donned the wig and practiced walking in high heels – which wasn’t all that difficult; it was a simple matter of balance.

He looked over at Fraser. _Mrs._ Fraser, Ray mentally corrected himself. This was without a doubt going to be the freakiest case of Ray’s career.

Having Stella put a finger inside of his ass to turn him on beyond belief during sex was one thing, going undercover in a gay bar as a result of a direct order and managing to get the collar was just one of the perks of the job, dressing as a woman as a favor to a Canadian friend who talked to deaf half-wolfs was something else altogether.

Oh, it wasn’t that Ray doubted Fraser’s assessment of the situation. Someone was behind the threats to this girl band alright. He just didn’t think that he was the right… man… to do this job.

But Fraser obviously believed that he was which found Ray in the dressing room of an all-female band a few minutes before a rock concert in a hall filled with nearly a thousand people.

“Fraser! I can’t even sing! How am I supposed to pull this off?”

“Ray, I heard you… ah, sing,” Ray filled in the blanks here, what Fraser meant was ‘scream’ – this was a rock band after all, “and you managed just fine.”

“You saying I sound like a woman?” Ray asked dangerously.

“Well, ah, I… oh dear,” was Fraser’s answer.

“- And here they come! I’m proud to introduce “Hardcore Logo”. They have a new woman with them, so let’s give Billie a great applause—“ The announcer screamed into his microphone. Ray winced. This wasn’t at all to his liking.

But he didn’t have any choice. The curtain lifted and suddenly Ray was blinking into a room filled with thousands of people.

“Shit,” he murmured succinctly.

Jane stepped up to the mic and spoke in a clear voice:

“The next song is called ‘Blue Eyes Lonesome’ and it’s dedicated to Jo Fraser.”

Was that really necessary?

Ray surveyed the crowded place and hoped that he didn’t appear as nervous as he felt. This couldn’t get any worse.

“The lyrics are proudly presented by Jo’s girlfriend and our new woman, Billie Kowalski,” Jane continued.

Say what?

Apparently, Ray did not only have hitherto unknown qualities as a band singer. No, apparently, he was also in an openly lesbian relationship with his partner – who happened to be just as male as Ray underneath the dress and the make-up.

Ray was going to kill her.


End file.
